And Maybe I Can Save You
by eu nao falo o portugues
Summary: After finding out that his soon-to-be daughter is his best friends, wealthy football player Finn Hudson turns to surrogacey. When her boyfriend cheats on her, Rachel Berry decides she wants a child. Will they be the perfect match, or will their lack of support shoot the whole thing to hell?
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

There was the clattering of a fork hitting a plate and an oomph as Finn fell into his chair. He looked up at Quinn with puzzlement in his eyes, disbelief, as if he couldn't quite comprehend her words. And really, he couldn't. For the past seven months, he had been getting excited for his baby, his first born. A little girl they would call Beth. A sweet baby with curly blonde hair and light hazel eyes, who he could teach to sing a play football. She would be as beautiful as her mother, a woman who he loved more than anyone else, or so he thought.

But now, that was all over. His baby, his Beth, wasn't his. She was his best friend Puck's. His best friend. The look of puzzlement was replaced by anger as he stood up and shoved his chair back. "Finn!" Quinn said fearfully as she tried to put a hand on his arm. He pushed away her hand. "You- Beth- she's Puck's? PUCK'S!" He advanced towards her all signs of Finn were gone and something else had taken his place. Something mean.

"Finn! I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry! I never meant for you to get hurt!" Quinn pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Finn stared at her, rage in his eyes. He turned away, grabbing his keys and jacket. "When I get back, you better be out of here." He menaced. "Anything you leave behind will be thrown away." He stormed out the front door, climbed into his BMW and took off for Puck's house. There was debt to pay.

-glee-

Rachel signed the last paper, confirming her pledge to surrogacey, and shook doctor Andrews' hand. "We thank you for your service to those people who cannot have their own children and we'll call you if someone has chosen you." Rachel smiled. "That's fine." She picked up her purse and left the hospital, hailing a taxi when she got outside. She climbed into the back of one that drove up, giving the driver her address. Her thoughts strayed to Jesse and her mother as she stared out a frost covered window. Rachel knew her own mother had been a surrogate, but that was when she was eighteen.

She was more mature than Shelby had been, old enough to meet her child and help raise it. Even if she was selected by a couple, she would be an active part in her baby's life, perhaps as an aunt. She wouldn't leave him/her with a letter, a boy and questions as her own mother had done. The driver stopped in front of her apartment building and she got out, not knowing that she would get a call just three days later, a call that would change her life.


	2. Hospitals

Finn scrolled down the hospitals' webpage, icing his knuckles as he went. Perhaps he shouldn't have beaten Puck up, after all they were best friends, but he was so angry! It was wrong that he slept with Quinn and got her pregnant! He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued searching for the perfect girl. _Carole Summers, Janel Cruz, Andrea Stanley, Rachel Berry..._ Rachel Berry? And there she was, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes and a bright white smile. He clicked for her info.

Name: Rachel Barbra Berry

Age: 27

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5ft 3in

Interests: Broadway, Cats, Singing, Barbra Streisand

Dislikes: Slobs, Anger, Fighting, Slackers

His prayers must have been answered, because this girl was absolutely perfect. Finn stood, slamming his laptop shut and running for his keys. "Bye Tom!" He called to his dog and rushed out the front door. The hospital was six minutes on foot, so he decided it would be quicker to walk the distance. Well, to a bystander it would be run. He pushed through the hospital doors and walked straight up to the front desk. "Hello." He gave his most charming smile to the young clerk behind the desk. "My name is Finn Hudson and I'm looking for the surrogacey ward."

"Fourth floor." She smiled up at him. He noticed her name tag. "Thank you Tina." He speed walked to the elevator, hoping to get there before someone else picked Rachel. He walked to the desk on that floor and signed in. After staring at the walls for fifteen minutes, he was called in to room 7. A tall black man in what seemed like a lab coat walked in. "Hello Mr. Hudson, my name is Doctor Jones. I understand you've come because you want a surrogate?" "Hey Doctor Jones. Yes, I would." Doctor Jones sat in a chair and stretched out his legs.

"So, would you like to explain why you would like a surrogate?" "Okay. My fiancee Quinn got pregnant, and I thought the baby was mine. I turns out that it was my best friends'." Doctor Jones winced. "I am very sorry, but how is a surrogate a solution?" He asked. "Well, I thought, a surrogate means no strings attached. I wouldn't have to marry the baby's mother or be in a relationship with her, though she could be part of the baby's life if she wanted to. Basically, I want a baby with out a relationship."

Doctor Jones nodded in understanding. "Did you have a surrogate in mind? Or would you like to have a list?" "I was actually of thinking of Rachel Berry." "Rachel?" Doctor Jones looked confused. "She signed up? She's my daughter Mercedes' best friend." He swiveled in his chair and grabbed file. "She did apply. I'll call her in now." He grabbed a black phone and dialed her number. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Rachel picked up.

"Hey Rachel, it's Doctor Jones. I was calling because someone has requested you as a surrogate. His name is Finn Hudson. Come down and you'll meet him. Okay. Alright. Bye Rachel." He hung up. "She said she'll be here in five minutes. Until then, you can sit tight." Finn sat back in his chair, a million thoughts running through his brain. _What if she doesn't like me? What if I don't like her? What if that's a fake picture? What if she backs out? What if I back out? _

_-_glee-

Little did Finn know, Rachel was freaking out too. As she entered the hospital and got on the elevator she wondered, _what if he's a gross old man? What if I hate him? What if he hates me? What if one of us backs out? _Immediately her fears subsided when she approached room seven and saw him through the glass. He was tall, with messy brown hair, dimples, freckles and cinnamon colored eyes. She eagerly opened the door to the room and stepped in with her characteristic air of confidence.

"Hello! You must be Finn Hudson, I'm Rachel Berry." She held out her hand which he shook with his own warm one. "Hi Rach." She smiled at the nickname. She pulled up Doctor Jones' chair and sat across from him. "We should probably start with the basics." Rachel took hold of the conversation. "Do you have any diseases?" Finn looked confused. "Uh, no." "How many kids do you want?" "One, at the most two, but I would be happy with whatever I got." "I would like to be an active part in my child's life, is that okay with you?" "Thats fine, but I'm not looking for a relationship." "Neither am I."

"What about living arrangements?" Finn looked down shyly "I have a really big apartment on Park Avenue, I was thinking you could live there with me until the baby is born." He was so adorable when he got flustered! "That would be fine Finn." She took his hand, but he looked uncomfortable so she pulled away. "What's you story Finn? Do you and your wife want a surrogate?" She suddenly realized that he might be married and felt guilty for liking him.

"No, I'm not married. My fiancee Quinn cheated on me with my best friend and I thought the baby was mine. I found out two days ago that Beth was Puck's." Rachel did grab his hand now and squeezed it tightly. "Finn, I am so sorry, but do you think you're taking this too fast though? It was only two days ago." The shy smile came back. "No, I don't think I'm taking this fast. I have wanted a baby to love since Quinn told me she was pregnant. That hasn't changed." Now, Rachel felt as though she was in love with him.

He looked at her. "What's your story Rachel? Why are you a surrogate?" She closed her eyes, the pain of the question coming like a stab in the heart. "It's not nearly as dramatic as your story, my boyfriend of four years cheated on me and I want a baby, someone who will love me unconditionally." She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "I want someone to love me." Finn reached his hand out and wiped away her tears.

They stared at each other for a few moments, absorbing their looks and marveling over the connection they shared, before Rachel said, "You know you can kiss me if you want to." And Finn replied, "I want too." They leaned in and were dangerously close, when Doctor Jones came in. "So, how are you kids- did I disturb something?" Rachel stood up quickly. "No Franklin, you didn't disturb anything. I just decided that I would be Mr. Hudson's surrogate." She glanced at Finn who looked somewhere between bliss and confusion. Doctor Jones nodded. "Rachel, I'll need you to come and sign some papers with me, as well as talk more about your medical history. Finn, you'll need to fill out some health information."

He swished out the door again and Rachel ran after him rather than face Finn. She was certain that things would be awkward now, no matter how much she had wanted him to kiss her.


	3. The Ex

Finn sat on his bed two days after meeting Rachel and they hadn't spoken yet. Maybe she forgot his number. In any event, he didn't want to call her. What if she had changed her mind in the short time since their last meeting? What if she got a boyfriend or something? He fell backwards. He had gone to the hospital earlier that morning where they had collected his sperm. Secretly, he wished he could have slept with her instead but that defeated the point didn't it?

As he continued to mull over his foreign feelings, his cell phone rang playing his favorite Journey song Faithfully. Puck once said that made him a sap. Finn began to get angry when he remembered that the phone was ringing and flipped it open. It was Rachel. "Hey Rach." He greeted her happily. "Hello Finn." She was much more reserved than him, even a little shy, he found it adorable. "What's up?" He asked, trying to remove the tension."I was just calling because we haven't talked since our last meeting and I thought you might want to get coffee." He smiled brightly, remembered that she couldn't see him and said he'd meet her at the Starbucks around the corner from St. Boniface's church. She'd be there in ten minutes.

Finn jumped off his bed and changed into a fresh polo. Brushing his fingers through his hair and pocketing his cellphone, he made his way to the front door, petting Tom on the way out. He hailed a taxi because of how impossible parking was in the city and gave the driver the address. They were there in three minutes. Finn got out after paying and saw that Rachel had already found a seat. She smiled brightly as he approached their table. "Hey Rach." He gave a lopsided grin. "Hey Finn." Rachel blushed at his cute smile and kissed his cheek.

"So how have you been? I mean with Quinn and everything." She asked when he sat down and ordered a coffee. "I've been alright, trying to get my mind off of it. I took a long walk in Central Park." "That's good. I'm glad that you're starting to feel better. That is certainly essential in forgiving yourself." He gave her a strange look. "What do you mean forgiving myself?" Rachel folded her hands. "Well, I would imagine that no matter how angry you feel at Quinn and your ex-friend Puck, your anger at the stupidity of yourself would overshadow it. I don't mean that I think you were stupid, just that you would think so." She said softly and touched his arm.

When she did things like that, he just wanted to kiss her senseless. "It's like you're inside my head." Finn agreed, slightly creeped out. "How do you do that?" "I don't know." She admitted with a small smile. "I can just read you easily. Your expressions,the way your dimples come out when you're really happy, I pick up on them like breathing. I'm sorry if it scares you." She rushed out. "It doesn't scare me." Finn assured her and touched her arm like she had done to him. "You're so sweet." They were beginning to lean in when someone screamed Finn in an obnoxious shrieky**(?)** voice.

-glee-

Finn put his head in his hands when a beautiful blonde woman ran over. She was obviously very pregnant and wore a white trench coat. "Finny. I _need_ to talk to you." She said tugging on his arm. "No you don't." Finn hissed yanking his arm out of her grasp. The girl suddenly looked down at Rachel and glared. "You have a new girlfriend already?" She asked disgustedly. "No Quinn, we're just really good friends." Finn tried to explain.

_So, this is Quinn_. Rachel thought. _She's worse than Finn mentioned. _"Um, Finn, I'll just go to the bathroom and give you guys the chance to talk for a minute." Rachel said standing up. "No, Rach. Quinn was just leaving." Finn said at the same time Quinn said, "good idea shorty." She looked slowly back and forth, before nodding softly to Finn, and sitting down next to him. She turned to Quinn. "I suggest that whatever you have to say, make it fast. Finn and I are visiting my father's in an hour and a half." Quinn glared again, but sat up a little straighter.

"Finn, I am very sorry for my actions and for cheating on you. I know it was wrong, and I'll never do it again. I want you back baby." Rachel could seethe conflicting emotions in his eyes. Maybe he really did love this girl. "Quinn, I'm not going back to you. Even if I did, it would only be for the baby. But you should know that am moving on and I suggest you do the same." He stood from the table, grabbed Rachel's arm and the walked out of the coffee shop.

"Finn, that was wonderful, You finally have the closure you need." "Yeah and i have you to thank." He kissed her hand softly. "Did you mean it about meeting your dads?" He asked. "No, that was to make her go faster, I could tell you were uncomfortable." He smiled. "Thanks." But she saw something other gratitude in his eyes. Maybe, disappointment? But that was ridiculous. He didn't want to meet her parents. Did he?


	4. Poppy

Three days later, Finn was playing with his niece Poppy in the park. His step-brother Kurt had gone to spend a day with his husband Blaine and had left his daughter with Finn in hopes that nothing bad would happen to her. "Higher Uncle Finny! Higher!" Poppy squealed as he pushed her on the swing. He smiled, watching the 6 year old scream as she soared through the sky. He pushed her for a little while longer before grabbing her off and bringing her to the slide. "No! Put me down!" Poppy laughed as he plopped her on the top of the highest slide.

She slid down into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Uncle Finny!" She exclaimed. Finn smiled and hugged her back, waiting for the day when he would have a baby of his own. A little girl with Rachel's eyes and her bright smile and dark brown curls. He was brought out of his reverie by a voice. "Did anyone tell you that a boy with a baby is irresistible?" Finn turned quickly, almost dropping Poppy, to see Rachel standing behind him with her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Hey." He said softly, drinking her in. She was so, perfectly, amazingly beautiful. "That's all you have to say? I'm carrying your child and you say hey when you see me?" Rachel raised one eyebrow and then giggled as recognition hit Finn's face. "Carrying... my... child... No?" He looked straight into her eyes and put Poppy down. "No. Way." Rachel beamed back at him and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Already? Oh my God!" He didn't hold back, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Finn." Rachel said pulling away. "A baby without the relationship." She whispered softly and took his hand. He pulled back quietly. "Of course. If that's what you still want." He then crouched down and kissed her flat abdomen. "Hey baby, this is your daddy here and I love you." A cough and shoe tap brought Finn back to reality. "Uncle Finn. Who _is _ this woman and why are you kissing her and her stomach?" Poppy demanded pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes.

"Poppy. This is Rachel and she's- we're having a baby. You're gonna get a cousin." Finn smiled down at her. "You're having a child out of wedlock? Dad and Daddy are not gonna be happy about that." Rachel bent down to Poppy's level. "You have two daddies?" She asked cautiously. "Yes I do and do _not _criticize me or tell me it's wrong. Bring it up with them." Rachel laughed out loud. "I don't think it's wrong. I have two daddies too." Poppy looked suspicious. "You do?" "Yes. Their names are Hiram and Leroy. They brought me up to love Broadway."

Poppy's eyes went wide. "Mine love Broadway too! I was Elphaba for Halloween when I was three and last year I was Evita. This year I want to be Velma from Chicago." "If you go as Velma, can I go trick-or-treating with you as Roxie?" Rachel asked excitedly. Poppy scrunched up her nose. "No. You can be Velma, I can be Roxie. You can't do blond." She turned to Finn and poked his chest. "And you can be Billy Flynn Uncle Finny!" She concluded. Poppy hugged Rachel unexpectedly and then took off for the swings.

Finn helped Rachel up. "Are you sure I can't kiss you? Because I really want to." He half offered half asked permission. Rachel looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes shining. "Maybe just this once." She teased before he once again closed the gap between them. This time, she tangled her hands in his hair and he placed his hands on her waist. It could have been hours or days, not that they wold have noticed, before they heard quiet sobbing. The pair broke apart looking down at Poppy who was mopping her eyes with a silk hanky. "It's so romantic!" She wailed, blowing her nose.

Finn and Rachel laughed again, each taking one of her hands. They smiled at each other and walked to Finn's apartment, a place they would all get used to very soon. For the next six hours, the trio sat in Finn's living room, eating ice-cream, watching old musicals and playing Chutes and Ladders. "Ladder!" Poppy shouted as she made her way to the finish. "I won again!" "For the fourth time in a row!" Finn smirked and leaned over to tickle her. "No... Uncle Finn... STOP!" She cried, flushing red and wriggling around. "Never you little monster!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, running around the apartment.

-glee-

Rachel couldn't help but think how sweet it was that Finn was so good with Poppy. They really were adorable when he chased her around. "No! Rachel will save me!" Poppy yelled and jumped into her arms. "Shoo you scary monster!" Rachel giggled, waving her arms. Instead of stopping, Finn picked both of them up in his arms and ran around more. "I'm gonna be sick Finn! Put me down!" Rachel said covering her mouth with her hand. He placed her down softly and she made a beeline for the bathroom. Finn ran in after her and held up her hair. He was so sweet!

After a solid two minutes of hurling, she stood up, went to the sink and washed out her mouth. "You have no idea how annoying that is!" He rubbed her back. "I don't, but I'm to make things as easy as I can for you." He said softly. Rachel looked up into his face where a shy, concerned smile was present he was so handsome. "I'd kiss you if I didn't taste like throw-up." She muttered rolling her eyes at the situation. "If he loves you he won't care!" Poppy yelled from behind them.

Finn looked down at her. "Listen small-fry. I draw the line at throw-up. It doesn't mean I don't love her!" He picked her up and brought her back into the living room. Rachel stood frozen. Love? When did that become part of the become part of the equation? And, better yet, why did she like the way it sounded? "Finn!" She yelled running into the living room. "When can I move in?"

-glee-

Kurt and Blaine were shocked to say the least, when they saw Finn being domestic. Poppy was laying down under a Belle blanket, resting her head on his arm and he was rubbing another girl's feet. On closer inspection, the girl was beautiful and she looked totally into him. The closing of Singing in the Rain came on and the beautiful girl kissed Finn. Kurt coughed and tapped his foot in exactly the same way Poppy had done before. The girl stood up quickly and walked over to them. "Hello! You must be Poppy's fathers. I'm Rachel Berry and I just have to know which one of you loves Broadway so much! I was-"

"FANNY BRICE!" Kurt shouted excitedly. "OH MY GOD YOU PLAYED FANNY BRICE! ON BROADWAY!" He started hopping about. "FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" He marched over to his brother. "When did you start dating a star?" "Dating? We're not exactly dating. She's my surrogate." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "A surrogate? Finn I know things have been hard since Quinn, but do you really think you're fit for a baby?"

As the two talked it over, Rachel began to talk to Blaine. "Hi. I'm Rachel as you must now know. And you must be Blaine?" "Yeah. I am Blaine. Are you actually pregnant?" He asked curiously. "I am pregnant. Since yesterday morning. I'm planning on moving in with Finn until the baby is born. Then we will have joint custody and be able to live our lives the way we want." She explained, glad that Blaine wasn't angry. "You don't seem new to the surrogacey deal." Blaine looked curious again. "Well, I am the product of surrogacey. I have two gay dads, Leroy and Hiram." He smiled at her. "I don't think I could have liked you this much if you were homophobe." "That would be awkward." She agreed.

Poppy woke up soon after that and ran over to Rachel and Blaine. Rachel picked her up. "Why are Papa and Uncle Finny fighting?" She asked quietly. "Papa doesn't think Uncle Finny should have a baby." Poppy looked shocked and asked to be put down. She walked over to Kurt and tugged on the leg of his pants. "Papa! Uncle Finny and Rachel are going to be the best parents ever! Uncle Finny knew how high to push me on the swings and how to chase me around and Rachel knew how to play Chutes and Ladders and how much chocolate to put in my milk. Please let them have a baby!"

Kurt threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine! But you have to tell Mom and Dad!" He grabbed Poppy's hand and stormed out with Blaine. Rachel looked at him. "That went well didn't it?" She said softly. Finn chuckled. "As well as it could have gone. Thank God Poppy came in when she did. I think Kurt might have slapped me." He put an arm around Rachel's shoulders and held her close. His cell phone began to ring abruptly. "I hope I ruined a sweet moment." Kurt said on the other side. "I'm on board if I can go shopping with Rachel and have my CD signed." "Deal!" Rachel said over Finn's shoulder and snapped it shut. They smiled at each other."


End file.
